Bad Apple
by pocketmouse34
Summary: What if you were born bad, taught to destroy, steal, and hurt? What if you were the enemy and didn't know it? What if it's in your blood to do the wrong thing? Then is it still a sin?
1. Chapter 1

What if you were born bad, taught to destroy, steal, and hurt? What if you were the enemy and didn't know it? What if it's in your blood to do the wrong thing? Then is it still a sin?

Ch. 1 Mirror Image

10 Years Ago

"Do not touch that Jezebel!" The Queen screamed, whisking me away from her room. I strained to get one last look at the mirror before she closed the door and locked it again. "How many times have I told you not to go in there?"

I didn't answer, but instead stared at my shoes. The Queen huffed and stalked away. "I'm sorry Mommy," I mumbled just low enough for her not to hear.

"Snow White must die if it's the last thing I ever do!" The Queen screamed at the newest of our huntsmen. I didn't like Snow White. The world would be such a better place without that pale, animal-loving, dwarf-feeding girl. Or, at least that's what The Queen always said and no one ever questions The Queen.

We sat at the long dining table, the servants bringing out a large turkey on a silver platter. I'd been in the kitchen all morning, watching the cook carefully prepare the bird and it looked delicious. The Queen took one glance at the turkey and a look of disgust crept onto her face. "Who is responsible for this?" she demanded.

"The cook Madame," the servant girl said quietly.

"Well off with his head! I specifically requested the turkey be slightly salted, but there is no salt upon that bird! This is despicable."

An hour later, The Queen and I sat in the beheading chamber. The Queen smiled a sly smile, "Watch now Jezebel what happens to those who don't listen to The Queen." The cook came out shaking, with all the color drained from his face. I watched the blade drop and the head tumbled into the basket, and like my mommy I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Missing the Mirror

Present Day

"Jezebel," The Queen called. "I have a very important task for you." I raced down the stairs and came face-to-face with my mother. Beside her stood a very small man in all black with a frown on his face. "This here dwarf…"

"I have a name you know," the dwarf interrupted.

"This here Grumpy," The Queen corrected herself, "has agreed to show us the whereabouts of Snow White, on one condition: You marry him."

"But, but The Queen, I… I thought I'd be…" I stumbled, surprised.

"Are you denying my command?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, of course not," I answered obediently, "Anything to rid of Snow White."

"You must accompany… Grumpy, on the journey to Snow White's home and trick her into drinking this poison," The Queen said handing me a small vial of green liquid.

"Yes The Queen."

Grumpy and I ventured through the forest and trekked through the highest mountains of the land. "So what changed your mind about keeping Snow White a secret?" I asked one night as Grumpy built us a fire.

"Why would you care?" he sneered.

I thought for a moment why I would care, why I would even be talking to the likes of a dwarf, but I didn't have a real answer. "Curiosity," I decided.

"Prince Charming has stolen her from us, all she cares about is him," Grumpy told me. "I was hoping I could convince you to destroy him instead so that we could have back the Snow White we love."

I looked sincerely at the dwarf and promised, "I'll put the poison in his drink instead."

"Now remember, you are a traveler who was mugged that I found on the side of the road," Grumpy reminded as we approached the cottage.

"And you offered me dinner," I added.

"Yes," he answered opening the door and there she stood, Snow White herself.

Throughout dinner she was sickening nice and so naïve, they all were. Six others, looking like Grumpy, cleaned me up and told me stories of the mines. One even gave me a sapphire as a reminder of our friendship. Prince Charming hung over that girl and kissed her like there was no tomorrow, and there wouldn't be.

As we took our seats at the table, I dropped a dot of poison into the drink and stood back and watched. In less than three minutes, Snow White fell to the floor, with a slice of apple in her hand, dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Mirror Mirror on the Wall

"You lied to me!" Grumpy yelled. The dwarfs crowded around the fallen Snow White, tears streaming down their grimy faces. "She killed Snow, she killed Snow!" he screamed hysterically, pointing at me.

"Never trust a princess," I advised, laughing the same evil laugh my mother always used when she had won. And this time, we both had.

As I raced through the rain, little footsteps trailed behind me. "Look at me you Witch, look at what you left behind!" Grumpy roared.

I turned to face him, and he looked different somehow. "You have stolen something from me, that no matter how hard you would ever try, you cannot give back. One day, you'll regret taking from the innocent and you'll be vulnerable, and on that day I will come back for you," he vowed and then he walked away.

In the presences of The Queen I announced the news we've been waiting for since I could ever remember. Everything around me seemed to slow down as the words rolled off my tongue. "Snow White is dead My Queen."

I felt on top of the world, as The Queen squealed in delight. For once I was enough for her, a daughter she was proud of as I stood next to her and the mirror. My mother wanted to share this moment with me, of her being victorious at last.

"Would you like to do the honors?" The Queen asked.

"Yes," I said. My hands were shaking, but my voice was steady as I asked, "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

I stepped back and The Queen stood up taller, ready for the mirror's response.

"You are, My Queen," said the mirror.

But instead of my mother's, my face was in the reflection of the mirror.


End file.
